The Consequnences of Eavesdropping
by kialajaray
Summary: Harry and Ron listen in on Hermione and Ginny's conversation. What do they hear? And will they like it or wish they hadn't ever listened at all? slight AU


**well this is my 3rd fic, 2nd oneshot, and 1st harry potter fic. its a AU. its takes place the summer after the 6th book. no powers. they just all go to boarding skool. it just came to me. i dunno where from really. if this story is like another is really is by accident. i just thought about them trying 2 convience each other 2 tell the boys that they like each other and this is what it turned n2. b4 i get sued, i dont own harry potter. jk does. lucky whore. but i will kidnap all the boys from the movies and have my way with them**

**and i would like to say: i n NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM support mal/her ma/gin har/pan ron/whoever couples. if ppl like them then fine BUT NOT ME!!! im all 4 the basic couples. har/gin her/ron and ive recently started to like mal/pan stories. but i cant c ne of the other couples ALL i mean hermione HATES malfroy. well let me stop. sorry if ive ruffled ne feathers about what i just said. on with the story**

* * *

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. His mother wanted them to get Ginny and Hermione to come down for dinner. When they reached the door, which was slightly ajar, just as they were about to knock they heard Ginny's voice from inside.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" They heard Ginny say outraged. "What do you supposed they're talking about?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Dunno. But I'm going to listen until I do."

"Because it's so obvious. Everyone expects it." Hermione told her. They had been arguing about this all day. And Herminoe was getting tired of it.

"And it's not obvious for you? And when was the last time that you were able to talk to him without blushing?"

Herminoe drew in a breath. Good. Ginny thought. I struck a nerve. "Oh, like you can talk Ginny." Hermione told acidly. "_I _wasn't the one who started dating other boys just to get his attention now was I?"

That time Hermione was the one who struck the nerve. She was the one who said I should try dating to try to make him notice and forget about the stupid crush I had on him at the same time. Ginny thought. "At least I don't try to make him jealous by rubbing other boys in his face now do I?"

Outside the door, Ron and Harry had the hugest grins on their faces. They knew who and what the girls were talking about now. Ron had had a thing for Herminoe for practically the whole school year. And he had a feeling that Harry had a thing for his sister. But they had never came out and said that they liked them. Ron inched closer to the door, trying to hear more of the conversation.

While he was doing that, Harry thought about what they were hearing also. While he never _heard_ Ginny say that she liked him, she made it so…_obvious, _that she had to be talking about him. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that Hermione had feelings for Ron. Now all he needed to figure out was what they were going to do, or what they were trying to make each other do.

Still arguing inside, Hermione said, "I wasn't rubbing anything in his face. I was simply dating around. _Just _like you were. Nothing's wrong with that." Ginny looked at her and rolled her eyes. Going over to her mirror, she was about to continue arguing with her best friend when she caught a glimpse of something at her door. It was her annoying youngest older brother and the boy she had been crazy about for six years.

They were ease dropping! Fine. Ginny thought. If they want to ease drop, she was going to make it something worth ease dropping over. "You know what Hermione?" Looking at her friend, Hermione realized that Ginny was up to something.

"What?" She asked cautiously. "I think that I will tell him." Hermione looked at her dumbly. Ginny was going to tell Harry that she had feelings. She just stared at her friend as she walked to her desk and started writing on a piece of paper. "Don't tell me you're going to tell him in a note." Hermione didn't know much about boys, but she'd seen enough TV to know that was a _very _bad thing to do.

"Do you want to read what I wrote so far? Just to make sure that it's not too love sick?" Outside of the room, Ron was starting to feel embarrassed for his sister. I wonder what she would do if she knew that he and Harry were outside of the room. Next to him, Harry was feeling uncomfortable. How was he supposed to act around Ginny now? And what about when she gave him that note?

Inside the room, before Hermione could say that she rather not read the note, Ginny handed it to her. Sighing she looked down at the note. _they r listening the door play along._ She looked up at her friend making sure that Ginny wasn't joking. Seeing her nod her head, Hermione got angry. If they want to listen, then we'll give them something to listen to.

"That's good so far Ginny. But I think you should put more about how you've loved him for years, don't you?" With a gleam in her eye Ginny agreed. "Yes. But what about you? I mean, you've been in love with him since, when? The first year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed dreamily. "No. Since the first day. It was on the train. I remember when I first saw him, I was thinking that I had never seen hair that color before. I've been able to hide it but I don't think I can anymore. And thank god that he stopped dating _her_. If I would have to watch them kiss one more time, I might have gagged."

Outside the door, Ron was red with pleasure and embarrassment. He thought that Hermione had a thing for him, but not as serious as what she was saying. Looking over at Harry, he could see that his friend didn't really care what Herminoe was saying. He was only concerned about what Ginny was saying.

Back in the room, Herminoe and Ginny could barely contain there laughter. The boys didn't realize that they could see their faces perfectly in Ginny's mirror. "I don't think that I should tell him now. Do you? I think it would be best to wait until the school year. So if it's awkward we can always avoid each other. But I hope he feels the same way. If he doesn't I'll just die."

"I know what you mean. I would too. He isn't like what everyone thinks. He's so sweet and funny. But do you think that he would like me?"

"Of course he would. What about me? Do you think he would like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione giggled. "I know this might sound crazy, but I think about how my name would sound with his last name." She motioned for Ginny to start walking to the door. Ginny gasped. "I thought I was the only one who did that. How do you think it would sound?"

"Well I don't know. Hermione Granger Malfoy. Or Hermione Malfoy. I like the sound of it. What about you?" She asked her friend, and by now they were halfway to the door. "Oh, I don't know. Ginny MacLaggen. Or Ginny Weasley MacLaggen. I think it sounds wonderful. I think it's time to go eat. Come on." By then, the girls were at the door. Ginny jerked it open to find Ron and Harry open-mouthed staring at them as if they grew two heads.

Faking a gasp of horror, Hermione said, "You heard us!? How could you! You can't tell anyone what you heard. That would just kill us." Looking back and forward between two of her best friends, trying to make her face seem hurt and embarrassed, she crushed the urge to laugh. "Please. Ron. Harry. You can't tell _anyone_. That would be cruel."

"Yea." Ginny said. "You wouldn't do that to us would you?" Both the boys managed to grumble "No." "Oh, thank you!" Both the girls squealed. Hugging them, Ginny said, "Isn't it time for dinner? Mum should be calling us soon. Come on Hermione." The boys just stood there as Ginny and Hermione ran down the stairs. "_Malfoy?" _Ron got out as soon as they were out of ear shot. _"MacLaggen?" _Was all Harry could say. "Do you think they were just joking?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I don't think so mate. They were talking about it before we were here, remember." "Yeah," Ron said glumly. "Just thought maybe it was a bad joke, or something." "They couldn't be serious." Harry said more to himself than Ron. "They _have _to be joking." "She can't _stand_ Malfoy. It _has _to be a mistake." Ron mumbled to himself. They both turned to the stairs not saying anything else.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione were laughing hysterically. "Did you see their faces?" Ginny asked barely able to breathe. "I thought they were going to cry." Hermione was barely able to get out. Walking into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley saw the girls laughing and had heard the last of what Hermione has said. "Did you girls do something to Ron and Harry? I asked them to go get you for dinner awhile ago, and they haven't come down yet."

Hearing them on the stairs the girls were able to stop laughing before they were heard. "No Mrs. Weasley, we didn't do anything to them. They just got a lesson on the consequences of ease dropping."

* * *

**ok so how did u like it? i thought it was pretty good. if there was mistakes, then sorrie. i read it but u no im not perfect. even though english was one of my best subjects. me and commas dont really get along. ne way review if u want. i would really like that but u dont have to. if yall want me 2 rite a 2nd part 2 it i can. but only if yall want. well bye now.**

**kiala**


End file.
